thecorphub_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
Novanite Federation
The NOVANITE FEDERATION no longer exists. The Novanite Federation '''(often called the NNF referring to its' former name or simply NF) was a federated union of states that existed from December 3018 until December 3019 on the Doggerland bank. The NF originally started as a political and economic union between founders Novenae and Scion. However, this evolved (with the admission of Wiltshire) into a fully established federal republic with an elected President and constitution. The NF would grow and, at its peak in mid-3019, controlled Novenae, Scion, Wiltshire, Walkerton, Washington E.R., Ibeeville, Marino and Minevgrad. This would not last forever, however, as the Novenae Civil War broke out, with the establishment of Isaak Ibrahim's dictatorial regime. This would be confounded by the succession of Wiltshire, Walkerton, Washington E.R. and Minevgrad during the September Mutiny. History Talks of a Federation had been started long before the nation would come to fruition, being mentioned briefly in diplomatic conversations between the President of Scion and the Prime Minister of Novenae. The events of the Novenae Civil War as well as many minor disputes with the two main neighboring powers, the United Cities of Greater Bonitana and the Almere Socialist Republic revitalized interest in the creation of the alliance. Rumors began to spread that the UCGB and ASR would unite into a potential supernation, posing a significant threat to city-states in the region. The theoretical supernation would surely dominate the Doggerlands if left unchecked. The diplomatic meeting of Novenae-Scion in Bern led to the formation of the "Northern Novanite Federation", consisting of Novenae and Scion. The Eastern Federal Republic would be formed shortly after. Politics The Federation has two layers of government: federal and provincial. '''Federal The federal government is divided into three branches: * Executive: Headed by a Federal President, who serves a 6-month term. The Council of State (CoS) is composed of the directors of each province and serves as a privy council to the President. The President is commander-in-chief of the Federation Armed Forces and Head of State to the entire Novanite Federation. The current President is President Marco Pierre who was elected in September 3019. * Legislative: The Federal Parliament passes federal legislation, may subpoena members of the executive, and has the ability to declare war. These powers are checked by the President who has veto power. The Speaker of the Parliament acts as the voice and face of Parliament and is second in the line of succession to the Presidency, * Judicial: The Federal Court (FC) sees cases "of national importance" and resolves disputes between member states. Justices are appointed by the President, with the confirmation of the Parliament, for life tenures.Category:ActiveCategory:FactionCategory:City Provincial The provincial level governments are independent of the federal government. However, the governments must be: a) democratically elected in whatever form the province sees fit and b) led by a leader appointed by the Federal President. Each provincial government is slightly different. However, all have authority over the same issues; roads, hospitals, schools, bins, etc. Novenae The Novenae Parliament is elected through two forms. Firstly, a democratic election and secondly, corporate blocs. The corporate blocs make up a percentage of parliament and gives corporations a say on the legislation of the province. An ongoing coup d'etat has made Novenae a claimed province of the Federation, while it has unilaterally declared its independence. Scion The Scion Democratic Assembly is the most unique form of provincial level government within the Novanite Federation. The Assembly is elected and nominates a Director (who is then appointed by the President). The Assembly is also the only form in which Scion representatives are elected to the Federal Parliament and the entire system takes roots in many old Tauruan-political customs. The incumbent Director of Scion is Marco Pierre who was appointed the Acting Director on July 17, 3019 to serve until a new Assembly can be elected. Wiltshire The Wiltshire Provincial Assembly is the legislature of the Province and the cities of Juneville and Walkerton. The Assembly acts in much of the same way as the other legislature (but does not have corporate representation) and the Director is a member of the Assembly. Ibeeville The First Ibeeville Council is the legislature of the smallest province in the federation. The council is elected and nominated Tom Hau to serve as Ibeeville's first Director and Leader of the Council on June 14, 3019. Marino The Marinian Parliament is very similar to the Wiltshire Assembly. However, the leader of the Provincial Government isn't a member of that Parliament. The Director is elected by the people, directly, and appointed by the President. The incumbent Director is Ludovic Kipiani who became Director following the admission of Marino as a province of the Novanite Federation on June 21, 3019. Minevgrad The Minevgrad Provincial Government is currently led by Activist and Acting Director Kurt Bryzgalov.